


A Chance at Relaxation

by rnr4ev



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Masturbation, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnr4ev/pseuds/rnr4ev
Summary: He had needs, even if he liked to think himself above them, he couldn’t deny that the release would be beneficial both physically and mentally.(This is just PWP, set before Altissia but after getting the Regalia back)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got a text message asking if Ravus would jack off with his metal arm, so I had to write it out obviously. Soon I will make ffxv fics that aren't pwp but that day is not this day.

Ravus sighed angrily, all but slamming the door to his chambers before flopping down on his bed.

Noctis was a joke. A weakling who had no right to be king. Why his sister and the crystal had deemed him worthy was beyond him. But more than that, to be called to heel like a dog on a leash by the Chancellor in front of Noctis and his entourage was beyond humiliating.

Ravus took in a slow breath of air. And carefully let it out. He did not make it this far only to be defeated by petty emotions, no matter how justified they were.

Sitting up he carded his hand through his hair and froze. The sensation of cold metal against his scalp was still unexpected. Carefully he pulled his hand free, wincing as strands of hair caught on the metal armor of his new arm.

The arm that he lost.  
The arm that granted him an almost supernatural power.  
The arm that remained cool and cold against his skin despite the phantom burning sensation he would feel in his dreams.

Experimentally he closed his hand, watching with abstract fascination as the metal closed and opened. He brought his hands together, wincing at the sudden chill and then just staring at the purple reflective metal. It was odd. He had no feeling in his arm and yet he could control it with an ease that spoke of his years of practice, it had been, after all his dominant arm.

Taking a deep breath, Ravus stood up and began to go about the motions of getting ready for a night of hopefully restful sleep. He carefully laid Regis’ sword down, reverently running his human hand down the hilt. When, and it was a when and not an if now, when Noctis proved himself ready, the sword would be his. But the time wasn't now, and if anything his little encounter with him earlier had proven that. That was a thought for tomorrow though. Tomorrow when he would have to begin the preparations to visit Altissia where his sister hopefully awaits.

But that was tomorrow, and tonight, was probably the only night he'd have to himself for awhile.

He moved on from the sword and began the tedious task of undoing the his outer jacket, a task made frustratingly slower as his metal fingers snagged against the fabric. Finally undoing the last one he reached over with his right hand, undoing the outer protective, and if he was being entirely honest decorative, layer of his metal arm before sliding his coat off. Freed from this he began to move towards undoing the rest of his outer armor and clothes.  
He could have called an MT or underlining to help as he knew some of other generals did, but the thought of needing help undoing his own armor turned his stomach. 

Finally stripping himself of the last of his outer garments, Ravus allowed himself to flop back down on the bed. Now was the only time he’d really had to himself since the fall of Insomnia, and he wasn’t going to let this chance at relaxation go. He had needs, even if he liked to think himself above them, he couldn’t deny that the release would be beneficial both physically and mentally. 

Lazily trailing his fingers over the hem of his waist band, he let himself relax, wiggling into a more comfortable position on the bed and propping his head up on his pillow. He let out a breathe as his fingers brushed over his still clothed cock. Teasingly he ran his fingers along the insides of his thighs bringing his hand up over his abdomen, pressing firmly up, up, up to cup at his jaw and run a finger over the sensitive area between his jaw and Adam's apple. He could feel the familiar stomach dropping sensation of arousal go through his chest and abdomen before settling in his groin. Fighting back a shiver Ravus slowly, teasingly, let his hand slide back down his chest, stopping just short of touching himself through the briefs. 

With an agonizing slowness that he wasn’t aware he possessed, Ravus pulled down his briefs, shivering as the night air hit his cock. He felt exposed in the dark confines of his room and felt himself twitch a little at the prospect. He lightly brushed his hand up his dick, pausing at the top to lightly rub at the head, his eyes fluttered with the sensation. His hips twitched making him brush the pad of his thumb harder against the head, and smear the small amount of precum that had begun to bead at the tip. He gripped harder now, and felt his head dig into the pillow as he gave himself a firmer stroke. The burn of the friction was welcome as it stopped him from falling to far under. He felt his whole body flush as he gave another experimental tug, stopping at the base to run his fingers over his balls. 

He instinctively brought his other hand to muffle a moan as he began a steady rhythm. The foreign sensation of the metal against his mouth startled him and he jerked his head back, hand stilling on his dick. 

Tentatively he brought his metal hand to his lips. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, the cool sensation of the hard metal against his soft lips, the slight digging into his skin as he applied pressure. Loosening the grip around his dick, he began to shallowly thrust up into his fist. Carefully Ravus danced his metal fingers down from his lips, tracing the edge of his jaw with them, moving across his chest and then back up to his lips again.

His metal arm was shaking slightly, he noticed with detached displeasure. This was his arm, his hand, his fingers against his lips. There was no need for hesitancy here. This was his and he was not going to allow for it. Making up his mind, he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to run over the metal. It was odd, the feeling off running his tongue over his fingers but not being able to feel it in his hand, but that thought was pushed away as he tightened his fist again, keeping his slow pace over his cock. He gave the palm of his metal hand a lick, after deciding that he was too comfortable to look for any lotion, and besides he’d always been a fan of the added friction.

He gave himself another particularly satisfying stroke, toes curling a little at the sensation before taking himself in his slicked metal hand. 

The first stroke stole the air out of his lungs, the next had him clutching at the sheet with his good hand as he arched up into it, biting his lower lip to stifle a low moan. He could feel sweat begin to trickle down his back as he sped up his movements. The feel of the metal against him, hard and unyielding, unpredictable despite the fact that he was in control, it was almost too much, it was too much. He felt his mind begin to slip into a hazy lust as his muscles clenched. 

Ravus came with his head thrown back, mouth open in a silent ‘O’, back arched off the bed and toes curled. He rode out his orgasm, loosening his grip and watching in abstract fascination as his cum dripped off his metal fingers and onto his thighs. He’d have to clean that later, but not yet. His body twitched as an aftershock of his orgasm flooded through him. Right now he was just going to relax. 

Cleaning up the mess, that came later.

**Author's Note:**

> It's two hours past the time I am normally asleep, so forgive the typos, I will revise and edit this later eventually... Good night yall


End file.
